Parodies and Spoofs: Spencer and Ezra
by Lady Elena Dawson
Summary: Just a few short, sweet, and laugh-worthy stories my friend wrote regarding Spezra. One-hundred percent fluff, guaranteed.


**Who doesn't love some Spezra, right? Every scene they've had together (which unfortunately hasn't been much!) has just been awesome, despite the occasional awkwardness. These are a collection of Spezra parodies my friend (who will go by the name Melody Jane) wrote. Y'all should be aware that she does not watch this show, but she hears me blab about it so much she sadly can write fanfiction about it. So here ya go. Note: This is not meant to be taken seriously.**

* * *

_Spezra Parody #1: Spencer Visits Ezra's Apartment_

_A/N: This is inspired by what Troian posted on Twitter a few days ago of her and Ian having a scene together in season five._

Spencer went to Ezra's apartment one day because she had to turn in her English essay in order to pass at least one of her classes.

She arrived and knocked on the door. Ezra opens the door and begins to kiss her passionately. She kisses back and they are lost for a few moments. Ezra pulls back and opens his eyes. Then he starts. "I thought you were Aria," Ezra says.

"Um... I just wanted a better grade on my essay so I hoped if I kissed back you would give me an A like you do with Aria."

"Oh," Ezra says. Then he takes the essay and walks back into his apartment and shuts the door behind him leaving Spencer standing there dazed.

"So does this mean I get an A on the essay?" Spencer yells through the door.

* * *

_Spezra Parody #2: Spencer Pranks Ezra in the Hospital Part 1_

_A/N: Don't ask why Spencer's in the hospital... It was just a crazy prompt I gave Melody and she just worked with it and created awesomeness._

Spencer woke up with a start. Where was she? She looked around and came to the conclusion that she was in the hospital. AND in the same room as her English teacher Ezra Fitz.

She looked around for something to do. Then she saw it. A marker. She knew exactly how she would enjoy herself during her stay.

She was connected to some sort of fluid container. Who knows what was being fed into her bloodstream. She knew this would give her a nice alibi when Ezra woke up.

Spencer grabbed the marker, picked up the fluid thing, and went over to Ezra's bedside

She drew a mustache that curled at the ends, a pointy goatee, and a thick unibrow.

Then, Spencer went as quietly as she could back to her bed. No sooner had she gotten in bed and closed her eyes did Aria walk into the hospital room.

Aria couldn't contain herself and burst out laughing which woke Ezra up.

"What?" Ezra said when he deduced that she was laughing at him. "Your face!" Aria replied as she trying to control her laughter. She then pulled out her mirror so Ezra could look.

As Aria handed Ezra the mirror Spencer pretended to wake up. "What's happening?" she said with a yawn. Seeing her amazing work Spencer laughed hysterically.

Ezra looked into the mirror and chuckled a little to himself. "It's a little bit funny. But so not OK," he said

Spencer couldn't keep up the charade and had to tell them to take credit for her work. "It was me!" she admitted enthusiastically.

"You better watch out now. I'm going to get you back. Soon," Ezra thought to himself. But on the outside Ezra just laughed. "Very soon."

* * *

_Spezra Parody #3: Spencer Pranks Ezra in the Hospital Part 2_

Ezra was determined to get revenge on Spencer for that joke she played on him.

They were still stuck in the same hospital room. He had nothing else to do so he just thought up ways to get back at her. Then an idea came to him. He had pulled this trick off when he was arguing with Aria before. Maybe he could do it again.

"So Spencer...," Ezra began. "Could you get me a glass of water?"

"No get it yourself," Spencer replied.

"I'm not allowed out of bed," he replied.

"Neither am I."

"But that didn't occur to you when you drew on my face," Ezra said

Spencer remained quiet and continued to read her book.

Ezra tried to sound like his throat was really dry.

"Please?"

"No," Spencer told him. She put down her book and rolled over to face away from Ezra and pretended to fall asleep.

"But..." said a not really thirsty Ezra. Okay, he thought, maybe I can pull this off.

The machine that measured his heartbeat suddenly flatlined. "Nailed it!" thought Ezra.

Spencer flipped over and started screaming for the doctors.

The doctors arrived and the head doctor immediately figured out what was wrong.

"Mr. Fitz," he said. "You need to keep this on." He then put the clip that measures a person's heart rate back on Ezra's index finger. "Don't let it happen again," the doctor warned

As soon as the doctor left Ezra and Spencer began laughing hysterically because Spencer had jumped out of bed and ran to get a glass of water for Ezra when he flatlined.

Of course, Spencer couldn't let him get away with this and dumped the glass of cold water onto Ezra.


End file.
